DragonCrazyAfternoon (DCA)
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: Modern Hiccup/Astrid (both 23 yr) their friends with Rhett and link and 2 years ago decided to make an afternoon show for people to enjoy. These are one shots of a few episodes. some featuring Rhett and Link. others will be just be the two, doing stuff Rhett and Link suggest.
1. The pepper of doom! Ep 105

**R&R if you would. :D**

* * *

><p>"We're doing our intro like Rhett and link because of this." Hiccup said holding up a pepper.<p>

"Lets do it." Link said walking into the shot.

* * *

><p>"Good Dragon crazy afternoon zombies and mythical beast." Astrid said putting and arm over her chair.<p>

"Today, is not my favorite day to say the least." Hiccup said with a sigh. "We watched the mythical morning this morning-"

"Duh." Astrid interrupted pulling a stupid face.

"Ha." Hiccup laughed, "Anyway. we were watching the Carolina reaper challenge and it just so happens that not very soon after that we got an email from our good friends say hello to Rhett and link." People behind the scenes clapped as the two introduced walked into the camera. they pulled some chairs out and sat on either side of Hiccup and Astrid. "We got an email from these- evil people." Hiccup said making them laugh. "Saying we should try eating the hottest pepper in the world like they did on GMM." Astrid put a hand on the said of her face to block Hiccup and Link.

"That means Good Mythical Morning to you non Mythical beast out there." Hiccup smiled.

"So. it took a LOT of convincing to do and I still don't wanna do it." Hiccup said picking up the pepper and looking at it. "I mean, LOOK at this thing." The camera zoomed in on the pepper. "It's like a monster." Link giggled.

"Will, we just shoved the whole thing in." He stated,

"Yeah, we were just like." Rhett started imitating himself holding up an imaginary pepper. "Be your mythical best and we just stuffed it in there." He said with a slight laugh.

"Will I'm not sure Hiccup can manage that with his tiny mouth." Astrid joked. Hiccup glared at her,

"If we weren't married I'd say something back like your a dung brain." Hiccup smiled. she lifted her chin at him. he touched her red shirt covering her ticklish belly.

"Ah!" She laugh screamed grabbing his hand and shoving it at him.

"ok!" hiccup said pushing her away. "Lets get this over with shall we?" Astrid nodded picking up the big red pepper in front of her.

"Oh dear." She said turning it in her figures.

"It's actually not that bad." Rhett said. Astrid and Hiccup both gave him a look.

"ok." Astrid readied herself and whipped a stray blonds hair off her face.

"Just don't forget." Hiccup said. "Water helps it go down since our crew and guest won't give us ice cream until what, 6 minutes?"

"Will, it use to be six until we beat it. now you have to hold on for 15 minutes." Rhett explained. Astrid's eyes went big. the couple looked at each other.

"On three?"

"On three."

"One, two. three!" Astrid and Hiccup, just like Rhett said, shoved the pepper in and bit down near the stem. they put what remand back on the table. the timer started. 45 seconds in Astrid grabbed hold of the table and Hiccup grabbed hold of his hair.

"Ah!" Astrid said finally managing to swallow. she gulped down some water from her glass. Hiccup had swallow five seconds before and began burping. the side effect of eating hot things for Hiccup.

"Man (Burp) Astrid, I don't know (Burp) how you talked me into (Burp) this."

"I didn't." Astrid said looking through half closed lids. "They did!" She said throwing her arm out to point at Rhett and managed to hit him in the face. "Sorry!" she said. one and a half minutes. "Though you most definitely deserved that!"

**Time fast forward**

3 minutes in.

"Dude!" hiccup said grabbing hold of links shirt arm. "Why'd you do this to us man?" he asked, head falling onto his shoulder.

**Time fast forward**

6 minutes in.

Astrid was punching her punching bag the hardest she ever had. things were calming down a little. Hiccups head was still resting on Links shoulder.

"Hiccup." Astrid said out of breath. "Hiccup." She repeated finding her way to her husband. she took his hand. "We can do this!" She encouraged. "We are the Haddocks! the toughest couple known to man kind!" Rhett laughed. they were acting drunk. like, he realized, he and link were acting when they ate the pepper.

**Time fast forward**

8 minutes in.

"And one, and two and back, and one and two and back." Hiccup and Astrid were dancing trying to think of something else other then their burning insides.

"I can't!" Astrid yelled out letting go of hiccups hands. she ran back to the desk and picked up the remains of her pepper. "You son of an eret." She said to it. "We! are never ever ever! getting back together!" she screamed out.

**Time fast forward**

12 and a half minutes in.

Hiccup fell to the ground. all you could see was his arm that was raised as he said,

"I give up! Astrid can try. Give me ice cream!"

"Alright." Rhett said. Hiccups head popped up so fast his hair went everywhere.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Rhett replied putting a full container of cotton candy ice-cream (Hiccups Favorite) On the table with a spoon on top. Hiccup got up faster then ever and almost knocked Astrid down, who was flipped over doing a hand stand. he sat down and opened the box. after getting a spoonful he was about to eat it when the unexpected happened. he sniffed it. and then dropped the spoon, grabbed his trashcan and dry heaved.

"Nothing came out." He said sticking his head up.

"That reminds me of someone." Rhett chuckled looking at link.

"NO!" Astrid had fallen and was up. she had seen the ice-cream. she took it, closed it, grabbed the spoon and throw them off camera. watchers hear a crash as the box hit the ground and nearly split open.

**Time fast forward**

14 minutes and 10 seconds to go.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Astrid chanted watching the timer. she stopped. they all watch as the number hit 15 and the alarm went off. "Yes!" She yelled jumping up and putting her hand in the air. she grabbed hiccup in a hug and lifted him up. when she let go hiccup went running off screen saying;

"Is my precious ok?" he came back holding the battered ice-cream his wife throw determined to last the whole 15 minutes. he was givin a new spoon. Astrid was already to spoons into her mango ice-cream. she sighed in relief.

"Ah sweet relief."

"Thanks for liking and commenting." Hiccup started before opening his mouth wide for a spoonful of cotton candy ice-cream.

"Question of the video is." Astrid said "Have you ever thrown an ice-cream box in protest?" She made up.

"You can support Rhett and link by going to Lynda dot com slash Rhett and link. and because we're joined by the two men. you know what time it is." Link pulled out the wheel they brang. "So Astrid will be Rhett I'll be link." Hiccup spun the wheel. "Check out good mythical more over on Rhett and links channel cause we have no, good mythical more." Hiccup said rising his left then right eyebrow.

"Rhett is Links new born child." Astrid read aloud. she straightened herself in her chair.

"Uh." hiccup thought laughing nervously. he got another spoonful of his ice cream. "you wanna-"

"No." Astrid replied placing another spoonful of mango ice-cream in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it ;)<strong>

**some was from what I remembered from the real good mythical morning episode. including the ending wheel. (Not what the wheel said but when they didn't do anything and just ate ice-cream.)**


	2. Pregnancy test? Also a challenge! Ep 245

"Hello Zombie's and a good dragon crazy afternoon to you." Astrid greeted the camera. She was wearing her usual red shirt and braided hair. Hiccup was wearing a new outfit.

"I know what your thinking Zom Zom's." Hiccup stated. He was wearing a green shirt and over that he wore a brown vest

"Zom Zom's?" Astrid asked,

"Yah. Like the short version of Zombie." Astrid shook her head in disapproval. "Oh, ok." Quiet. "So." Hiccup said after that awkward pause. "Today we're doing a challenge you guy's suggested but first we wanted to say. We took a pregnancy test."

"Excuse me?" Astrid asked leaning back In her chair and giving him a concerned look. "WE took a pregnancy test? So wait, Your pregnant? is there something you didn't tell me?"

"I hope not." Hiccup said laughing. "Ok. ASTRID took a pregnancy test," He corrected himself.

"Yep." She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Time for the challenge. We'll tell you the result after."

"alright. It's a thing Rhett and link did that you keep pestering us to do. for example." Astrid explained. She picked up a paper and read aloud; "Do trust ex like R&L did pretty please, I loved Rhett and linky's trust test do it, Do the friend trust exercise's that Rhett and link did, I love you guy's but do trust exercises. May I say. Linky?" Astrid finished. She and hiccup shared a little laugh at that nickname for link.

"We found out what this trust test is and we decided. Just for you. We'd do it. But. The hitch. We do a challenge and whoever losses has to be the victim of the other's horrible directions." Hiccup picked up his paper. "Freddy Fazbear says."

"What? Freddy Fazbear? As in Five night's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Hiccup nodded. "Gosh I hope this challenge isn't being the night watch men at the nightmare building of doom."

"No. The imposter of freddy Fazbear said: Dude's do a vid game challenge. I prefer horror." He said that with a bad gangster voice.

"That's worse because." Astrid held up her phone. "THIS is what Hiccup want's to try out." The picture was OutLast.

"Yes!" Hiccup explained excitedly pulling up his computer, "What better time to play it then for the Zombie's?"

"But thank THOR Hiccup will be playing it. I'll watch. The rules are, Whoever give's up, for me watching for him playing, Loses." Astrid said.

"We're going to show them what's happening on the screen right?" Hiccup asked. The menu was loading.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Astrid went off camera and positioned a camera stand and device behind the desk so to see what's happening. The menu loaded and someone snapped off the lights. "ah!" Astrid jumped in surprise.

"If you can't take the Menu screen you can just agree, I'm not the wimp."

"Shut it and get to it."

"OK." Hiccup smiled and began reading what was on the screen. "Outlast contains intense violence, gore, graphic sexual content, and strong language. Please enjoy! So, Adult's watching this. Please push your kids in their rooms and lock the door. also, put on some headphones." Hiccup said looking at the camera, "You are miles upshur, an investigative reporter Blah Blah Blah." Hiccup clicked to enter the game.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later:<strong>

"really? We have to go through another little space? This isn't gonna go well." Astrid declared. Hiccup began walking through.

"Little piggy."

"What?" Hiccup gasped as his character is grabbed.

"I so called it. Oh my Gosh!" Astrid backed up a little when they were met face to face with a giant ugly man.

"Ah!" Hiccup screamed as he's thrown through the window. "Don't worry. I'm apparently ok!" He joked.

"How?" Astrid asked.

"It's a Ga- Hello." He said distracted by a man standing over him. Astrid smiled and put a hand at her mouth to block hiccups view of it.

"A.D.D Much?" She whispered to the camera.

**Another few minutes later:**

"Run-Run-Run-Run-Run-Run-Run-Run!" Astrid screamed as Hiccup started chanting:

Don't kill me dude-Don't kill me dude-Don't kill me dude-Don't kill me dude-Don't kill me dude-Don't kill me dude-!"

"Locker!" Astrid pointed at the screen.

"I see that women!" Hiccup nearly Brock the mouse as he hid in the locker.

"Ahh. My heart." Astrid breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah."

"I'm not giving up."

"Me neither." They both held their breath as the guy checked the locker beside them.

"Just another ghost." The voice actor said.

"Yes. I'm just a sound in the wind. A wisp in the air." Hiccup said making an unexplainable face at the Computer.

**Ending**

Hiccup walked into the security room carefully.

"OK." He said. "Nothing's in here."

"Close the door dummy." Astrid demanded. He walked up to the glowing button.

"Ready?"

"Do it." He pressed it. The decontamination doors opened and someone walked in.

"Little piggy no no!" Hiccup said. The big guy smashed the glass. "Why'd you make me close the door?" Hiccup turned.

"Vent!" Astrid pointed at the Screen.

"You do that alot you know?" He jumped in the vent. Going through he jumped to the ground. "Ok. Maybe he'll be a while smashing down the door."

"See?" Astrid said. "I did a good thing." Hiccup started walking calmly. Out of spite he turned around.

"Ahhh!" Hiccup screamed. The guy was right behind him. He rammed down that shift button. About to pass the fire it exploded. "No!" Hiccup said putting his hands on his face.

"Is this you giving up?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled in sadness.

"Yes!" Astrid punched Hiccups shoulder.

"Uh, owe?" Hiccup said making a sideways glance at the screen. He had fallen on a pile of dead bodies. He pressed the menu button before the scene got any further.

"Looks like super awesome none weakling Astrid is the winner. And Hiccups punishment is being blindfolded."

"And probably lead to smack straight into a tree." Hiccup commented.

* * *

><p>"Ok so we're out here in our awesome backyard. The first test is balance. What we're gonna do is lean in and hold hands in front of us. We have to trust the other to hold us up." Astrid and Hiccup took their positions.<p>

"Now we push." Hiccup said. So they began pushing each others hands. After about a minute you could tell Astrid was getting bored. So, naturally, she let go. Allowing her husband to fall forward. She simple stepped backwards so he hit the ground and not her. "Ouch." Hiccup got up and blew at his left palm which looked red.

* * *

><p>After patching Hiccup they went on. The Hiccup was blindfolded and they were at the park in a kids jungle gym.<p>

"See the people around us?" Astrid asked the camera. "This is the group behind the scenes. "Thats Rebecca, we call her Ruff nut." Astrid pointed to the girl with long blond hair and a tooth on a chain as a necklace. "She is now our nurse."

"A.K.A she just carries crazy amounts of band aids wherever she goes." Said Hiccup looking nowhere near the camera.

"And that's her brother." Astrid said laughing at Hiccup. "His names Tuck but we call him Tuffnut. Their twins." She than pointed to the boy with his nose in a book. "That bookworms name is Iseac. But ever since that accident with the fish in episode 23 we've called him fishlegs." "Finally the one behind the camera. Say hey snotlout." The camera is turned and a face with black hair around it is seen.

"My real names Chuck. Chuck Norris." He winked.

"No, it's Michelle."

"Can we start please? I'm started to forget what light looks like." Hiccup complained.

"OK. It's simple. I lead him through the jungle gym while he's blindfolded." Hiccup cracked his knuckles. **(Authors Note: Let your imagination run wild!)** "OK, Start going straight. No straight not left! OK. Turn a little clockwise. Other way! Now lift one foot and move it forward like going up steps. Super! No Don't turn stay forward. Alright will you shouldn't have moved. Turn slightly right."

"How slightly right?"

"I don't know, three small steps. Walk forward. Duck. I said duck! Somethings wrong with that boys hearing."

"Owe!"

"Well I never said to stand straight did I? Just walk. OK NOW Stand straight. There's stairs in front of you. Rise your foot like, I don't know. Uh, an inch or so above the ground. Looks good. Do it again with your other foot. That's it! This is awesome." Astrid ran to the camera. "How many times does he walk up steps blindfolded? look at that pro-ness." "Alright. Now go to your left about four steps. Cool, Now seat on the wood. Slide!" Hiccup pushed himself but his head hit the board above the slide before taking off.

"Thanks for the warning. I really feel the trust." Hiccup complained when he hit the ground.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. Sorry we didn't do the others I nearly died when she was leading me around the park running." Hiccup said back in the house.<p>

**Flashback:**

"Left-Left! Right! Turn uh, stop!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup hit a tree.

**End of Flashback**

"See, I told you she would make me hit a tree." Everyone laughed. "Thanks for the love."

"Wanna show them your battle scare?" A voice, Ruffnut, asked.

"Oh, it's a battle scare alright. Boom." Hiccup pulled the top of his shirt down to reveal three band aids. "That's a very hurt piece of flesh. such my luck my shirt decided to slide off my shoulder when i hit the tree. Four. FOUR! Splinters were embedded in this flawless skin."

"Not flawless anymore." Astrid commented.

"Shut it."

"I know your dying to know if the test was positive. Well, if seven people guess right in the comments we'll tell you. in the next episode."

"BYE!" They waved to the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. ;)<strong>


End file.
